


Flowers

by ionlyreadgayfanfictionsorry



Series: Stucky OneShots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 40s stucky, FLUFFFFFF, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, stucky au, valentines day date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionlyreadgayfanfictionsorry/pseuds/ionlyreadgayfanfictionsorry
Summary: Steve and Bucky celebrate Valentine’s Day as boyfriends, even if it’s not completely the way they want to.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky OneShots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134059
Kudos: 11





	Flowers

steve scanned the flowers lining the outside of the brooklyn shops. he touched the soft, flat petal of a bouquet of pink and purple flowers.  
“need help with anything? tell me to your gal’s favorite flower, and maybe i can find you something?” a deep voice asked from behind steve, making him jump.  
steve’s eyes widened. “i- well, his- i mean, HER favorite flower is...” steve trailed off, not actually knowing bucky’s favorite flower. he hadn’t asked bucky in fear of ruining the surprise. steve slowly turned around, praying a kind smile could get him out of this conversation.  
“i actually really like purple tulips, you know,” bucky said with a smirk after steve turned around.  
steve scanned the sidewalk, looking for the worker who had just talked to him. “buck, shut up. someone might hear you.”  
“no one’s around, stevie. that was me talking to ya, just a joke.”  
steve huffed. “i’m not gettin’ you flowers.”  
“why the hell not? i LOVE flowers,” bucky crossed his arms. “i expect flowers now, even if they’re not tulips.”  
“i wanted it to be a surprise,” steve admitted. he turned back to the flowers. “i just... i want to take you out on a date and i don’t know, just all that normal stuff for valentine’s day. but, i can’t, so i’m trying to do my best. i don’t have enough money for nothing special, but you deserve some flowers, at least!.”  
bucky gently pushed his fingertips into steve’s back. “i don’t need flowers. you’re enough, steve. you know that.”  
steve clenched his fists. “no, bucky. i’m not enough. just... why don’t you find a nice girl, alright? take her on a date, marry her, have KIDS with her, buck. i, i can’t ever be that person for you.”  
“i don’t want kids!”  
steve shook his head. “that’s a lie. you’ve always wanted kids. i can’t do that for you. we’ll never really be allowed together. i can’t even hold your hand!”  
“steve...”  
“hey, look here. barnes really is into fellas!” a new voice said.  
bucky immediately pulled away from steve, who turned and glared. “why don’t ya mind your own fucking business. you’re only mad ‘cause bucky can pull more dames than you. prettier and smarter ones, too.”  
the “new voice,” also known as richard laxert, scanned steve’s body. “well, he IS small, just like a girl. no wonder you like him.” then he winked and looked back at bucky. “mind if i have a go?”  
“thought you weren’t into boys, rich? wouldn’t want that spreading ‘round town, would ya?” bucky stepped closer to steve.  
“well, you see, jamie... i really could just pretend your pal here is a girl. i ain’t no faerie, but if there’s a place to put my-“  
“shut. up,” steve demanded, stepping closer to richard. there was a good foot between the top of steve’s head and richard’s. “you have no right walking ‘round acting like guys can’t be with whoever they want. who cares if they like boys? they can’t stop that.”  
“no, you’re right. they can’t stop it. but that don’t make it okay. it’s disgusting. those guys are SICK, pal,” richard said.  
steve clenched his fist. “no, steve. come on,” bucky said.  
“nah. you go ahead. think i’ll teach this guy a lesson.”  
“yeah? you think you can take ME, little guy?” richard laughed. “you can try, sure.”  
so, of course, steve punched his jaw. his fingers barely scraping the light blonde scruff laying on richard’s cheek. richard tilted his head.  
“you know what, steven? ima let you have another free shot.” he spread his arms open, revealing his vulnerability.  
“steve, be the bigger guy and just let it go. come home with me,” bucky tried again.  
“i’m not going to let this guy treat everyone like shit.” steve didn’t even look away. then he punched richard again, or tried to...   
this time, richard grabbed steve’s wrist before it even came close to his face. he pushed it away, sending steve backward.  
“alright, steve might be too stupid to stop this fight, but i’m his best friend. you might not know what that means, but basically, i’ve gotta support his dumbass decisions. if that means i’ve gotta punch you until you’re the one quitting, that’s what i’ll do. now, here’s YOUR chance to just drop it and run.” bucky sent a reassuring smile to steve before stepping forward. his cheeks warmed with his anger. “got that, richard?”  
“i can take you, jamie,” richard smirked back.  
so, bucky punched him. twice. then, he grabbed the collar of richard’a shirt and pulled their faces together. “leave steve alone, and stop being a fucking asshole, alright?”  
richard shook his head. “this guy deserves it. just ditch him and come be our friend. you’re too cool for this loser.”  
bucky punched him again. richard flinched back (but didn’t fall, due to bucky’s tight grip on his shirt). “i will NEVER leave steve for anyone. you could offer me the whole world, but if the other choice is steve, he’s who i will pick.” then he shoved richard away.  
richard sneered, pushing past bucky. he shoved steve a final time, and then walked down the street, away from the two boys.   
“you don’t need to do that, bucky,” steve was sitting on the ground. he had a cigarette dangling from his lips. bucky had to look away, but he still sat down beside him; he left no space between the two boys’ thighs.  
“i’m your boyfriend. i think it’s in the job description,” bucky whispered back.  
“that’s what you are?”  
“are we really doing this?” steve didn’t reply, so bucky continued. “god, steve. i fucking adore you. don’t you realize that? i knew you were the one for me as soon as your mom told us what love was.”  
“but we were only five,” steve said.  
“doesn’t change nothing. i know it’s hard, and i know i’m not REALLY your boy, but i want to be. you know that, right? the whole flowers and the dates and the... well, i dunno what else really, but the whole relationship thing is what i want with you. not some random dame who i think is pretty.”  
“can we go on a date on valentine’s day?” steve suddenly asked. “not in public, but at home? or maybe even at that one park no one goes to. we can make food or something. i’m sure i could find a suit, maybe there’s one in my dad’s stuff in the closet.” he was grinning, eyes lit up as he stared at the sky in thought.  
“yeah, steve. yeah. that’d be amazing.”  
~•~   
steve and bucky decided to wear simple dress shirts. steve wore white, and bucky wore green. they also had black ties that went right above their belts.   
steve was putting blueberry muffins into their basket when bucky walked into the kitchen. he had a blanket laying over his arm. “lookin’ gorgeous, doll,” bucky kissed steve’s cheek with a grin. “so lucky to have ya, you know.”  
“yeah, yeah,” steve waved him off. “i got blueberry muffins from that shop down the street. i made sandwiches and pasta salad. i got the recipe from ms. rha-“  
bucky put his hands on steve’s waist, pulling their chests together. he bent down and laid their foreheads against one another. “happy valentine’s day, stevie.”  
steve smiled, pecking bucky’s lips. “love you.”  
“can’t believe we’re actually going out today. ‘m sorry i left you to get all the food ready. takes me a while to looks this good, you know,” bucky winked.  
steve rolled his eyes. “like you don’t get it up looking fantastic every morning. the girls love you for a reason.”  
bucky beamed. “ah, but you see, i’m only worried about looking good for one person, and he sure as hell ain’t a girl.”  
“he’s a lucky guy then,” steve said. he pulled away to close the basket lid. “hey, buck?”  
“mhm?”  
“thanks for doing this.”  
“doing what? you’re the one doing all the work here. i just get to stand here and enjoy the view.”  
steve blushed. “well, i meant, just everything. i really love you. thank you for choosing me. you could have... well, anyone really, so thanks for giving me a shot. me doing this picnic thing isn’t enough to make up for it.”  
bucky nuzzled into his neck; steve could feel bucky’s grin against his shoulder. “don’t thank me, steve. i’d always choose you. it’s always been you and me, and it always will be. i love you so much, doll.”  
steve took a deep breath, then grabbed the edge of their run down counter. “do you ever wish i was a girl?”  
“what?”  
“you know... do you ever wish you got the chance to love anyone else? like, to be able to be with a girl and be normal? i haven’t ever thought that i regret it being you i fell for, but if you have, i won’t be mad.”  
bucky kissed below steve’s ear, gently. “no, steve. never. yeah, i wish we could hold hands around people, and of course, i want to show you off without us being beat black and blue. but, i wouldn’t change you or the feelings we have. if this is what i have to do to be with you, then i’ll do it. okay?”  
steve nodded. “okay.”  
“so... i sorta have a surprise for you?”  
“you didn’t have-“  
“no, yeah, i know. but you got all this food and had such a good idea... it’s valentine’s day, i wasn’t going to not get you anything!”  
steve smiled. he grabbed one of bucky’s hands off his waist and squeezed his fingers lightly. “what is it then?”  
bucky kissed the top of his head, “be right back.” he walked back to their bedroom, so steve watched him with a soft smile. he was back almost immediately, hands behind his back. “ready?”  
“i think so.”  
bucky pulled a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. it was the pink and purple ones with soft petals. “you kept touching them, so i thought-“  
steve bit his lip, trying to suppress the giant smile. he grabbed them out of bucky’s hands, feeling the petals again. “oh, bucky. thank you so much.”  
then he put the bouquet on the counter behind him. steve turned back and jumped onto bucky. of course, the latter easily caught him; he spun them around. “glad you like ‘em. now why don’t we go on that picnic before it gets dark?”  
“it’s still only noon, buck.” but he followed his boyfriend out the door. not before grabbing a single flower to stick behind his ear, though.


End file.
